


Vacant

by pinadogg



Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, forgot about nya lol oops, how do i tag for this, takes place after the ninja get sent to the first realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinadogg/pseuds/pinadogg
Summary: The Borg Tower is somewhat quiet, compared to what’s going on outside.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Harumi
Series: Mask!Lloyd AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114607
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Vacant

The Borg Tower is somewhat quiet, compared to what’s going on outside.

  
Lloyd listens to the screams of terror echoing around the city. He feels.. something. There’s a word for it somewhere, he’s sure. He just can’t come up with it right now. 

  
If he was still the Green Ninja, he would have done everything in his power to make sure Ninjago City’s inhabitants were safe. 

  
Heck, if he was younger, if he was still that same ten year old child, he probably would have relished those screams. He’d have been giddy with the knowledge of how citizens finally realized how dangerous he really was. Lloyd Garmadon, son of the evil Lord Garmadon. 

  
But right now? He just feels bitter and empty. Numb. Yeah, that’s the word he was looking for. He mostly feels numb looking at all the destruction. He’s been feeling that way a lot, recently. His thoughts are muddled. A small part of him feels petty, like they had it coming. See how they will fare without their precious ninja to rescue them.

  
At least he doesn’t have to worry about anyone else bugging him.

  
  
  
“Lloyd?” Oh boy, nevermind. Lloyd turns to look at Harumi. 

  
  
  
They’re alone together again.

  
She almost looks distraught. Lloyd, amazingly, cannot really find himself to care. She walks up to Lloyd and stands beside him. They both gaze at the levelled city before them.

  
“This isn’t what I wanted,” She whispers suddenly. “I-I just wanted— I thought Emperor Garmadon was a hero—”

He chuckles at that statement and shakes his head in disbelief. Seriously? 

  
“My father only wants to turn Ninjago into his own image. That’s all he’s ever wanted. He’ll do anything to reach that goal,“ He pauses, looking at Harumi. She was still staring ahead of them. "They all had it coming anyway,” He finishes. At that, Harumi whips her head around and glares at Lloyd. For once, he doesn’t flinch.

  
“How could you say that? Aren’t you supposed to be the Green Ninja?!”

  
“I—” He pauses. He was the Green Ninja, wasn’t he? No, that was someone else. He’s the son of Emperor Garmadon. So where was the hero that wore green anyway. 

  
No, who was he-? 

  
  
Who is he?

  
Lloyd puts a hand on his head. His head is buzzing. What is going on? He thinks back to when the Ninja had confronted them after retrieving the final mask. 

  
_(“Your Green Ninja is dead.”)_

  
Ah, right. That guy. He was left behind to die at the temple. His head begins to ache. Feels like it’s splitting apart.

  
“The Green Ninja is dead,” He repeats to either Harumi or himself, he’s not really sure, “Why expect me to care?" 

  
She flinches back as if she was burned. Was it something he said? "No, _no_ , I can't—”

  
“I only wanted my father back. You brought this on yourself.”

—–

_FSM, why does his voice sound so awfully bland?!_ Harumi thought having Lloyd on her side would be an advantage. She didn’t realize it’d be this bad! Gah, she should have known from the moment Lloyd had put on that mask. He seemed so vacant, and with each passing day that distance grew larger and larger. He was acting less like, well, Lloyd, and more like a doll.

  
It scared her.

  
And now here he was, standing before her, not even showing a lick of sympathy or any emotion by the book at all. It wasn’t until she had asked about the Green Ninja that it had hit her.

  
This wasn’t Lloyd. This was just some sick husk of what he used to be. He barely even remembers who he used to be.

  
  
Just like his father.

  
  
As much as she personally hated Lloyd, the thought terrified her. Harumi wasn’t stupid. She knew she had to at least find some way to get that mask away from him. Even if it meant..

  
Well, she shouldn’t dwell on it for too long. She flinches as she listens to the Colossus destroy another building and finally looks back at Lloyd again.

  
Harumi smiles that fake smile of hers that she’s grown so accustomed to over the years. 

  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Lloyd just stares at her with those empty eyes. She musters up any inner strength she has left and walks over to the elevator.

  
“Guess we’ll just have to ride this out now, huh?”

  
This is fine. There were always bound to be some wild cards. Harumi can overcome this. She can fix this. She swore her allegiance to the Emperor anyways.

  
She _will_ protect Ninjago.

  
Now it’s time for damage control.


End file.
